Meeting Love Once Again
by Inukikbaby
Summary: ON HOLD! Inuyasha and Kikyou Takeda were the world’s top dangerous and successful assassins there ever was and were married to one another. However, an ‘incident’ caused a onesided divorce to occur. But what will happen when these two meet for the first t
1. Character Profiles

A/N: This is my first inuyasha fanfiction that I have written. I do hope that you guys will like it! The story is based from the movie The Parent Trap though there are going to be some changes here and there.

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyou Takeda were the world's top dangerous and successful assassins there ever was and were married to one another. However, an 'incident' caused a one-sided divorce to occur. But what will happen when these two meet for the first time since 16 years through their children?

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha. Never have, never will. Nor do I own The Parent Trap. The only ones I own are the ones I created. Happy? Good. Now on with the story.

* * *

Character Profiles:

**Inuyasha Takeda: **_Only one of the two deadliest assassin ever to live. Now works as the big CEO of Tetsusaiga Corp. where it mainly specializes on swords. A 35-year old who can only manage to show his soft side to his only daughter. A very protective father who will punish anyone who touches his baby inappropriately. He is the half-brother of Sesshoumaru Takeda_ (A/N: the two brothers have a pretty good relationship in this story. No hate or anything like that. Just to let you guys know.)_ which, unsurprisingly, is his business partner. Inuyasha is also the fiancé of Kagome Higurashi though some people disapprove of the engagement including Sesshoumaru _(gee I wonder why…)_. Secretly though, still has the hots for his ex-wife even though he doesn't know why she divorced him in the first place. Maybe there WAS a reason why he chose the daughter to keep rather than the son._

**Sakura Takeda: **_The 16-year old daughter of Inuyasha. People think that she's spoiled since she is an only child but she really is not. In fact, she prefers to be treated like any normal girl and not some snotty brat that gets whatever she wants. Attends at a public school called Youkai High. She's pretty popular at school and is only second in rank of being the smartest person in school. A replica of her mother. Knows who her mother and twin brother is and whishes to see them but Inuyasha bans her from doing so. Wishes so much for her family to be together again but knows that is impossible…or is it?_

**Sesshoumaru Takeda: **_This powerful man may be cold and ruthless but when it comes to his family he has a change of heart for he loves them dearly. He was once the manager of the two assassins but since that time, he now works at Tetsusiaga Corp. alongside his brother. Unlike Inuyasha, he spoils his daughters rotten very much whether they like it or not. The only thing he hates about his brother is Inuyasha's marraige to Kagome. Not only did she tried totake Inuyasha from Kikyou years ago, she also made a move towards a married Sesshoumaru when her orginal plan failed. Sesshoumaru never once forgiven her and now that Kagome is about to be his future sister-in-law, he is even more distrustful of her than ever. _

**Kagura Takeda: **_Wife of the great Sesshoumaru. How she managed to get the guy no one knows not even the hubby himself. One of Kikyou's most trusted associate and friend. Has two daughters named Rin and Kanna. Knows Kikyou's reason for divorcing Inuyasha. Doesn't have much hatred for the guy as Sango does. After all, he is her brother-in-law. Although she has promised Kikyou not to update her on what is happening in the Takeda Manor concerning her daughter and the ex-husband, Kagura does give out information to Kaede only because the younger female asked her to._

**Rin Takeda: **_The older sibling. A childhood friend and cousin of Sakura though one would think that they are sisters. Loves her family very much. Althoughkind-hearted, she just loves to play pranks on Jaken. Has a huge crush on Kohaku._

**Kanna Takeda: **_A year younger than her sister. She is quiet most of the time and pale but that doesn't stop her from having fun. The smartest person in her school and ranked number one. Goes to the same school as her sister and cousin. _

**Myouga Oni:**_ The family servant of the Takedas. Always looking out for the people he considers his family and protective of the young ones. Is also a cook for the househols._

**Jaken Baka: **_Another servant of the Takedas though he isn't much liked due to his appearance, attitude, and the fact that he is only loyal to Sesshoumaru and no one else which actually ticks the guy himself._

**Miroku Houshi: **_A man who came from a lineage of monks. Close friend of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Considered to be a pervert due to the fact that he gropes beautiful women and asks them to bear his children. Claims that he inherited such actions from his father and grandfather but sadly no one believes him. Gets into a lot of trouble that he does. _

**Kagome Higurashi: **_A 28-year old woman who once worked under Kikyou. Now, they are more like strangers than anything else. Hates it when someone mistakes her for Kikyou. The fiancée of Inuyasha and is happy about it too. Secretly wishes to get rid of Sakura so that she'll be the only one in Inuyasha's heart. A very manipulative person who will do anything to get what she wants. The only one who is second to Kikyou's fatal abilities. Works as an actress and is surprisingly popular and of course rich._

**Kikyou Yamada: **_Beautiful for her age but deadly as well for she was and still is considered to be one of the two best assassins there is. President of Shikon Inc. where exotic jewelries are made. A caring mother, sister, and friend. Didn't tell the reason to Inuyasha on why she divorced him. There are only three people that knows that reason. Saddened by the fact that she has never heard or seen from her daughter since the day Sakura and Takashi were born. Though hesitant at first, she is engaged to the mysterious Naraku._

**Takashi Yamada: **_The only son of Kikyou. A 16-year old boy who is constantly teased in school just because he is surrounded by women at home. Attends with Kohaku at Miasma High and is the smartest, most physical guy in school. Doesn't know who his father is or that he even has a twin sister since Kikyou decided not to tell him. That is about to change…_

**Kaede Yamada: **_The younger sister of Kikyou. Cares for her nephew and sometimes goes spying at the Takeda manor just to have a look at her niece though most of the time she gets the information she needs from Kagura herself. Knows Kikyou's reason for divorcing Inuyasha but has no hatred for him at all. A 24-year old woman who greatly disagrees the engagement between her sister and Naraku. She just doesn't trust the guy. _

**Sango Akira:**_ One of Kikyou's most trusted associate and friend. A 25-year old woman who loves her brother very much and would do anything for him. Knows Kikyou's reason for divorcing Inuyasha. Maybe that's where her hatred for Inuyasha started…_

**Kohaku Akira: **_The brother of Sango and a childhood friend of Takashi. Attends at a prestigious all-boys private school called Miasma High. Although he saw and met Rin only once, he fell in love with her at first site and vowed to ask her out once he meets her again. _

**Naraku Kanashi: **_Not much is known about this tall, handsome, red-eyed, black-haired dude except for the fact that he is engaged to Kikyou and is the brother of Kagura. Has some kind of a past with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyou but who knows what that is…_

* * *

A/N: As you can see, most of them are OOC but you can't really blame me for this is an AU afterall. Anyways please R&R and see you all on the real chapter. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here is the first chapter. This part will be all flashbacks so expect it to be short. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own imagination.

* * *

_**6:43 p.m.**_

_**Somewhere in Japan**_

_**18 years ago**_

"_Inuyasha! Kikyou! Where in the world are you guys?" A man of about 20 makes his way through a dense forest. 'Since when did I became a babysitter for those two?' _

_Suddenly a bush nearby rustled and two figures emerged. One was a female with long black hair, pale skin, and deep mahogany eyes while the other was a male who was strange-looking for he had white long hair, yellow eyes, and two dog ears on top of his head. _

"_Long time no see Sesshoumaru. What brings you to this place?" the girl asked. "………" "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" the boy asked with amusement in his eyes. "Could you two stop doing that? And I mean appearing out of nowhere. I almost got a heart attack for crying out loud! And as for that stupid remark you made earlier little brother, for your punishment you'll be doing 50 laps around the headquarters in less that 10 minutes." "WHAT!" _

"_Anyways, the reason I came looking for you two is that there is another mission that you'll need to accomplish." Sesshoumaru said. "Oh yeah, about that…I'm afraid that this is going to be the last mission we'll ever take." The girl said with a very much-pleased look. "And may I ask why?" Sesshoumaru asked with a raised eyebrow. " Because after this last mission, Inuyasha and I are going to get married." _

_Sesshoumaru had a very bewildered look on his face. He turned towards his brother. "Is this true Inuyasha? Are you really going to marry Kikyou?" " Of course! I love her and she loves me. Can't two people who love one another be allowed to marry each other?" a blushing Inuyasha replied. " Well, yes. But don't you think that you're too young to even consider marriage?" " Yes we know that. However, we just can't wait for the legal age in order to get married. Sesshoumaru, even if you disapprove of our decision, there is no way that you'll stop us from reaching that goal."_

"…_Whoever said that I disapprove of this? I mean I can't stand against true love, now can I?" Both Inuyasha and Kikyou were surprised by the reply. "Y-you mean…?" asked Kikyou. Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Yes. You both have my blessings. Just don't make me an uncle too soon." Sessoumaru said slyly. "How funny of you to say, Sesshoumaru." Kikyou calmly replied. Meanwhile, Inuyasha's face was now the color of his red jacket. "Inuyasha, you should close your mouth before a fly gets in." In fact, a fly did flew in Inuyasha's mouth and started choking up. Unfortunately for him, both Sesshoumaru and Kikyou were too busy laughing to help him._

_Unbeknownst to the three, a shadowy figure was watching them. "So, those two are really going to get married. How romantic. Too bad it will never happen." With a smirk, the person chanted something and then disappeared._

_**12:26 p.m.**_

_**Somewhere in Japan**_

_**1 year and4 months later**_

_'Curse you Inuyasha! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me. All of your promises, your caresses, your kisses…were all of them a lie? __A young woman is seen running through a familiar forest. Tears were running down her face. Suddenly, another person, a man, appeared in front of her. "And where do you think you are going, my dear? You can't escape from me that easily, Kikyou." The man had a smile that didn't fit him well. "Inuyasha!" Kikyou gasped. The sadness and sorrow that was in her eyes were now filled with anger. _

"_What do you want? You have HER now so what more could you possibly want from me?" Kikyou asked coldly. "It's not that simple, my sweet. You see, I know that you are pregnant with not one but two of my kids. Now, if I let you go and you raised the children by yourself, people will consider me as irresponsible and a bad guy for leaving you and the whelps. You know well that I don't like to have a bad reputation. And that is why I came here to end your life so you won't bother my life anymore." His sickening smile went even wider. "Wh---" Before Kikyou could finish her sentence, a clawed hand struck her on the stomach. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha licking his bloodied hand before darkness took over her._

* * *

A/N: Wow, talk about suspense. Anyways that's it for chapter 1. Don't forget to R&R! 

People to thank for:

Cold Kikyo

DarkPriestessKikyo

MistyBlues


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 coming up! Anyways, I would like to thank to those who reviewed. I actually expected to get less than five reviews since its only two chapters so far but wow. I'm so happy.

Well, I read the reviews you guys gave me and it seems most of you think that Naraku is responsible for attacking Kikyou. I'm sorry to say that it's not him. It's someone else. Someone who you wouldn't expect to ever harm Kikyou. And no, it's not the real Inuyasha either. So you'll just have to keep on guessing on who the real criminal is.

Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to own anything.

* * *

**Present Day **

**Yamada Manse **

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Takeshi, please wake up. You are going to be late for school." A feminine voice came from the other side of the door. A dark strand of hair peeked out from the bed sheet. "But it's too early and I'm still tired. Give me ten more minutes." A muffled voice replied. The door suddenly opens and an aggravated woman steps in. "Oh no you won't young man. Your mother has specifically ordered me to wake you at the exact time so either get your butt out of bed or there'll be some serious consequences that you won't ever find fun to get." There was no reply. The woman was about to kick the occupant of the bed out when an idea crept in her head. An evil and brilliant idea.

She walked around the bed, opened the curtain that darkened the room, and without warning, pulled the bed sheet away. "AHHHHHHH! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" The scream could be heard around the manse. "Good. Now that you are awake, I expect you to be showered and fully dressed in 30 minutes and come downstairs to eat your breakfast." "You are one very cruel person, Aunt Sango." Takeshi said tiredly. "I know." With that said, Sango walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

**31 minutes later…**

It was already 7:21 a.m. when Takeshi finally made his presence in the dining room. "Why must you dress so slow? You are late." Sango, who was already seated, glared at Takeshi. "Oh please, Sango. Give the guy a break. No one's perfect you know." Another woman who had black hair and red eyes and was sitting across from Sango spoke in an amusing voice. "Oh, good morning Aunt Kagura. I didn't know that you're even here. I bet you're here to do business with mom." "Actually, no I am not. I'm just here to visit my ne---" Sango then kicked Kagura under the table. "My ne---?" Takeshi asked with a confused face. "Um, she meant that she's visiting her necklace." Sango explained rather quickly. "A necklace?" "Yeah…" "Okay then. That's interesting to know…I think. Anyways I forgot something in my room that I really need to get so if you'll excuse me…" Without another word, Takeshi left rather hurriedly.

Kagura was staring at Sango long and hard before saying, "A necklace? Of all of the words that started with n-e and all you could think about is a necklace? The boy probably thinks that we're crazy or something thanks to your word of choice." "Well excuse me. Maybe if you'd had shut your mouth of giving the reason on why you're here, things might have ended differently." Both women were whispering for fear of Takeshi hearing them. "And besides," continued Sango. "You're not even suppose to be here, remember? If Kikyou ever finds out…" "And I trust that you won't tell?"

Before the women could finish their conversation, they could hear a pair of footsteps coming towards them. "…and that is why the sun is not a planet." "Well, I still don't get it but whatever. Oh Takeshi, you're back. You found what you were looking for?" asked Kagura. "Yes. Kohaku's probably at school by now so we should get going, Aunt Sango." "Yeah, you may be right. After all that little brother of mine is an early riser. I don't really know how he does that. And please don't be so formal. I'm too young to be called an aunt." Sango said with a smile. "Same here. Just call us by our first name, okay Takeshi?" Kagura also gave the boy a smile. "Um, sure. If that's what you want." Takeshi complied. 'Hmmm. They sure have a suspiciously sweet smile…wonder what they're up to?' he thought. "Oh, wait. You still need to eat your breakfast." reminded Sango. "Don't worry. I already ate in my room."

"Okay then. I suppose we should head out. Kagura, you should head home now that there will be no one to keep you company in here." The two got up from their seats and the three went outside where two cars, one red and the other black, were waiting. "Well, you're right as always. Sesshoumaru must be worried by now." Kagura sighed. "You mean to tell me that you never told him that you were coming here? That's a very bold move you made." Sango said. "I know. I mean---" "What is your relationship to Mr. Sesshoumaru, Kagura?" interrupted a surprised Takeshi. "Oh, well he is my husband." Kagura replied. By now, Takeshi had a very excited look in his face. "You're married to THE Seeshoumaru? The same guy who, along with that brother of his, makes those swords?" "Why are you so excited Takeshi?" asked Sango. "Because I think those swords are pretty cool and I always wanted one."

Both Sango and Kagura thought, 'Like father, like son.' "We can't have that now can we? I'll ask him to make a sword and see where that goes, alright?" Kagura asked. "Really? Wow, you're the best!" the boy exclaimed. "A-hem. We really should be going now." coughed Sango. "Oh, right. Well, see you soon, Kagura." And with that, Takeshi ran towards the black car and went inside. "You sure made him happy." "I know. Too bad it will be short-lived. I don't know what Kikyou was thinking when she decided to restrict Takeshi from ever having too much fun." Kagura stated. "We can't do anything about it though. Well, I have to go now to drop Takeshi off, so say hello to Rin and Kanna for me." "Sure." And with that both women went into their separate car, one going one way and the other, another way.

**Meanwhile at the Takeda Manor…**

Two people, one an old man and the other a girl, are facing one another. Each was holding a sword in their hand. "Hyaaaaahhhh!" the girl yelled and thrust the sword she was carrying towards the other person. Both swords clashed with one another. "Well, well, well. It seems that your sword fighting skill is growing more and more impressive, Miss Sakura." The old man complimented and both he and the girl lowered their weapon. "You really think so, Myouga?" Sakura asked. "No, I don't really think so. I know so." a smiling Myouga replied.

A blue Sedan suddenly made its way through the driveway of the manor. The engine stopped and before long a woman came out. 'Oh, great. It's her. What's she doing here?' Sakura thought. The woman looked around and when she saw Sakura, walked towards the girl. "Ah, Sakura. It's good to see you. Playing swords again, I see. Like father, like daughter." The woman smiled that really didn't reach her eyes. Sakura faked a smile in return. "Good morning, Kagome. What are you doing here? I thought you had a tour to do?"

"Well I was going to do that but then a thought occurred to me. If I go, Inuyasha-puppy would be so lonely without me around so I cancelled it." 'Gah. I can't believe she called father that. What does he see in her anyways? I'll ask later.' It seems that the girl has taken no liking to the woman. "Sakura, would you be a dear and tell me where your father is right now? It is urgent that I see him." Kagome asked. 'Oh sure. He's in the deepest pits of hell.' "He's inside the building. Probably eating in the dining room." Sakura replied. "Is that so? Well, thanks for the info. See you later." Kagome gave Sakura a pat on the head and went inside the house.

"What I really wish for is for that witch to be eaten by sharks." muttered Sakura to herself after Kagome was gone. Unfortunately, Myouga, who was still standing where he stood, heard her. "Do you really despise her that much, Miss Sakura?" The girl turned toward the man with a shocking look on her face. "You heard what I said?" Sakura's face turned bright red. "Well I wasn't a servant of your father for nothing. You shouldn't be embarrassed, you know. After all, there are others who holds no love for that woman especially Sesshoumaru." "Are you serious?" The embarrassed look was replaced by an unbelieving look. "Yes. But you'll have to ask him why by yourself." Myouga wisely said before the girl could ask anymore questions.

"Anyways, shouldn't we practice more? After all, tomorrow you are going to compete in another school. I heard that the students there are very competitive." "But of course. The school is primarily filled with boys." Sakura reasoned. "And you'll be the first girl ever to win against them, isn't that right?" Myouga asked with encouragement. "You bet I will. Those boys won't know what hit them." Sakura replied. And so, forgetting all about Kagome and a burning desire to win the competition in her mind, both the teacher and pupil continued their training till daytime. "Watch out Miasma High. Sakura Takeda is about to take you down."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end for chapter 2. Look forward to chapter 3 since that's when the siblings finally meet for the first time since their birth. Hope you R&R! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3. This is where the twins finally meet. How exciting!

Disclaimer: Do I look like someone that could own these things? No? I didn't think so either.

* * *

**The next day **

**11:05 a.m.**

**Miasma High-Gym**

"Are you really sure that you can win in this competition?" questioned a boy who was about the same age as Takeshi. Both boys were sitting on a bench. "I've heard that this opponent of yours excels at everything. Not only that but she also has been training the art of swords since she was three years old. How can you compete with that?" He gave Takeshi a skeptic look. "Do you really doubt me that much, Kohaku? And here I thought you were suppose to be my best friend." Kohaku sighed. "Look. I'm just saying that since she obviously has more experience than you, there is a very good chance that you'll lose.

"Really?" Takeshi asked. Kokaku nodded his head. "Well then. Tell me, who did well and won the archery championship for three executive times?" "Um, you did." "Martial Arts?" "You." "Swimming?" "You again." "Track? Horseracing? Cooking? Painting? How about being one of the top 3 on J.A.S.T.?" "Okay, okay, okay. I get your point. Goodness. I swear, I think that you are a perfectionist or something." "I AM not! I just have these talents running through my veins is all." argued Takeshi. "Oh, so now you think that you're good at the things you do just because you inherited them? I didn't know that's even possible. Doesn't matter though. You still have a good chance of losing. You want to know why?" By now, Takeshi was very much annoyed since he was hearing that he's still going to lose.

"Why. Is. That?" Takeshi gritted his teeth. A pissed off sign appeared on his forehead. "Its simple really. You, my friend, have a weakness for the female species. For as long as I can remember since we've known each other is that you always protected a girl from being hurt, physically and emotionally. It didn't matter to you whether they deserved the protection or not. It satisfied you just to witness their smiling and happy faces." answered Kohaku. "You still remember that?" The feelings that Takeshi had earlier was replaced with surprise and astonishment.

Kohaku snorted. "Of course. And since this Sakura person is a girl, you'll have a hard time taking her down." At this, Takeshi slowly smiled. "Actually, you're wrong this time around. I've managed to get that one weakness out of my system by 75 thanks to your sister's training. Not only that, but she also taught me how to use a sword effectively. So, you see, I'm very much ready to win this competition any day now." "You mean to tell me that Sango chose to train you but not me? That is just so unfair considering that I'm her blood. Know what? Since she is such an evil, malicious sister, I'm just going to ignore her and pretend that she doesn't exist." Kohaku said with a smirk. Takeshi sweat dropped. "But if you do that, she's probably going to kill you and make your life even more miserable." "That's so true. Why must the world be cruel to me?" "Because you're friends with a rich, benevolent, and smart-mouth fool." Both boys laughed at their corny and sadly lame joke. That is, if you even considered that a joke…

"Hey, you two! Stop gossiping like retired old ladies, get your feet down here, and get ready for the most important upcoming event that this school has participate into." The gym teacher, who finally noticed that the two weren't doing what they were supposed to be doing, yelled. Takeshi and Kohaku, startled by the unexpected loud voice, stood up like military cadets and looked at their teacher. "Now that I got both of your attention, I'll say what your assignments are again since you two can't seem to remember it. Mr. Yamada, you are to practice more of your sword skill techniques in the kendo room. As for you, Mr. Akira, you are to wait here until our guest arrives and escort her to the stage. Am I clear, gentlemen?" asked the teacher. "Sir yes sir!" the boys shouted at the same time. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!" With a quick high five and Kohaku saying good luck, Takeshi left for the kendo room wearing a very confident expression.

**Yamada Manse**

**11:15 a.m.**

Sango was preparing food to bring for the competition when the kitchen phone rang. She hurriedly dried her hands and answered the phone. "Hello. This is Sango speaking. May I help you?" she asked. A voice from the other side replied. **_"Ah, Sango. It has been a while since the last time I talked to you." _**Sango's eyes widened with surprise. "Kikyou!" **_"The one and only."_** The woman chuckled softly. **_"Anyways, how is life back there in Japan? I hope nothing bad has happened."_** "Well, life is good here. In fact, there is this competition that Miasma High is having against this other school called Youkai High and guess what? Takeshi is representing his school." Sango said.

A gasp could be heard from the other line. **_"Wh-what! My Takeshi accomplished something that big and important? Wow, I am completely taken aback. And to think that I'll miss this once in a lifetime of him competing against a different school."_** Kikyou said in a sadden voice. "Yes, well. I'll video tape the whole thing from top to bottom so that you'll see what Takeshi can do with a sword." **_"That'd be wonderful. By the way, do you know who Takeshi's opponent is?" _**"Um, yes." Sango replied hesitantly. **_"Well then, who is it?"_** Sango paused for a moment before saying, "Your son is competing against a girl by the name of Sakura Takeda."

**1:00 p.m.**

**Miasma High-Stadium**

The stadium was completely packed with students and families from both school. 'Aw, man. How come Sango's not here yet? She's supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. Wonder what's keeping her long?' Takeshi was looking for a certain someone when he spotted two familiar people. 'Hey, isn't that Kagura and Sesshoumaru? What are they doing here? Kagura can't possibly know that I'm competing and even more so for Sessoumaru so they can't be here to cheer me on. Unless they're here for my opponent…' Before Takeshi could finish his thoughts, the host of the competition spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I welcome you to the 50th Annual Sword Fighting Competition." The crowd cheered and clapped with anticipation. "And now, I'd like to introduce our two contestants. On my right side is non other that Takeshi who is from this school." 'Takeshi? It can't be him. It's just a coincidence. Must be another guy with the same name.' Sakura, who was standing from the other side of the stage, wasn't the only one who had the same thought. "And on my left side is Sakura from Youkai High. Now would the two please come to the center of the stage and face one another?" The contestants walked to the stage and faced each other. Takeshi, for some reason, was fidgeting. 'Augh! I can't believe I have to wear this thing. What was he thinking?'

Flashback

"_Why do I need to wear this?" asked a befuddled Takeshi who was holding a piece of clothing. "For your information, you're not the only one who will wear it. Besides, it will absorb attacks that are thrown at you so you wouldn't need to worry about getting hurt. It's good protection, boy." the gym teacher explained. "But this is for fencing!" cried Takeshi. "Eh, who cares?"_

_End of flashback_

'Well, I do. I'm so going to kill him for this.' Takeshi thought before eying his opponent. "And now, both of you draw your swords out." the host said. Sakura gracefully took out her father's sword out from its sheath, the Tetsusaiga. Meanwhile, Takeshi pulled out the sword that Kagura gave him 6 hours ago. It was Sesshoumaru's sword, the famed Tokijin. "Well, folks. It seems that these two are each holding two of the most powerful swords ever made. How'd they manage to get these, I have no idea." A certain individual had a very shocking expression and was about to stand up when his wife stopped him. "Continuing on, both of you start by doing a stance." The boy and girl did what they were told. "And now begin!" The host whistled and jumped away from the stage.

Sakura was the first one to move and attack. She thrust her sword towards Takeshi's side. The boy managed to avoid the threat by quickly stepping aside. He countered with an attack of his own. However, Sakura had the speed advantage so she easily evaded the assault by jumping away. 'Wow. She's pretty good. It will be hard to win that's for sure.' Takeshi had an impressive look on his hidden face. Unfortunately for him, he left an opening while he was thinking, and the next thing he knew, he was on the edge of the stage, his sword lying on the ground, with Sakura pointing her sword at his neck. "Hmph! It seems you need more practice. And here I thought that you were a worthy opponent. I guess I was wrong." said a smiling Sakura. 'Is she mocking me! How dare she!' Takeshi frowned. 'Well, then. Let's see how'll she will handle this.' Without warning, Takeshi made a grab for Sakura's sword and pulled it, making him and the girl fall out of the stage.

"Time out!" The host announced and went to check on the fighters. "It seems that both contestants are out. The result is a tie!" The crowd went wild with disbelief. "What! How could you judge that? He," Sakura then pointed at Takeshi, "pulled me out of the stage intentionally. You should disqualify him for doing an absurd action." The girl held an angry tone in her voice. "Now, now Sakura. Don't be such a poor sport. There are only two rules in this competition. One is that don't kill off the opponent and two is have fun fighting your enemy. I do believe that what Takeshi did isn't in the rule book so I'm afraid I have to refuse your suggestion." Takeshi, on the other hand, was pleased with the outcome. 'At least I didn't lose.' Sakura growled and then sighed. "Fine. I'll go with your decision. It's just one draw anyway. I could live with that." She then turned away from the host and left the stadium.

Takeshi stared at the retreating figure until he remembered something. "Hey, Sakura, wait for me!" It took a while for him to find Sakura who, by then, was outside of the stadium. He ran towards the girl. "Huh?" Sakura turned her head and saw that her opponent was running towards her. She stopped walking. "How can you walk that fast!" asked a panting Takeshi. "Practice I guess. Anyways, do you need something?" No, not really. I just came to say what a good match that was and stuff like that." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I hate to be blunt but you really suck at swords. Either you need more training like I did or you are just not fit for it." Takeshi cringed at the truth of the words. "I won't deny it but do you really need to say that?" "Of course. Unlike some other people I like to be honest and sincere whether if it's for the good or bad."

"You know something? Although we've been talking for the past minute, we haven't really seen what our face looks like." Hmm, you're right. We should take our mask off." Sakura suggested. "Okay. I'll count to three and we both take them off. 1---2---3!" The expression that they had when they saw the others face was priceless. Eyes widened as a result and the only word that spoken from the two at the same time was a "You!".

* * *

A/N: Wonder what will happen next? Be assured that the switch will come next chapter. How fun is that? And before I forget, J.A.S.T. stands for Japan's Achiever Student Test and yes I made it up. 

Is it just me or has the reviews been piling up? THANKS A LOT YOU GUYS! I really appreciate it.

Cold Kikyo: I'm glad that you like the last chapter and hope that you'll keep on reading cause the fun is just getting started.

DarkPriestessKikyo: A very interesting guess you got there. Too bad his name didn't made it on the list on who will take the role of fake Inuyasha. Nice try though

Ciara Jones: So you like what you read so far? No worries. This is just the beginning anyways. The fun hasn't even begun yet.

MistyBlues: I'm making both Naraku and Kagome less evil so, no, neither of them is the fake Inuyasha. And as for your second question, let's just say that Inuyasha had a better lawyer than Kikyou did

PreistessKikyo: Actually, the only people who like Kagome are her fans, Inuyasha, and people who don't know her at all. And don't worry. Kikyou will make her presence in person next chapter.

Hiroshi: Thanks for reading and I assure you that I'll be writing the next chapter without missing a beat.

Velocity037: Thanks for the comment you gave although as for the update part, I'll only be doing that on weekends.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sorry for the lack of update. I had a major writer's block. And I mean MAJOR. But now I'm back on track. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I neither own the characters or the plot except for those I created.

* * *

A few minutes of silence pass before Takeshi spoke a full sentence. "Just who are you really and why do you look somewhat like me? Actually, you're like a replica of my mother." "Takeshi…" Sakura had also overcome her surprise. "Don't you see? We're twins." At this the boy laughed. "Ha! Your assumption is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. For one thing, I'm an only child and for another, I don't even know you or seen you before so how can we be twins? Besides mom never said anything about having another child." "Then tell me this. Did she ever talked about your father to you and whatever happened to him?" asked Sakura. 

Takeshi gave a thought before replying, "Now that you mention it, she kept quiet about him. I did asked her once and you know what I got for an answer? She had a very dangerous look with a bit of sadness in her eyes and said that it's not for me to be concerned about." "That's because there are only two reasons why she despises him so. One is that he must have done something unforgivable to her that I can't even comprehend. Two is that he took one of her precious jewels that a mother can ever have. I know this because the same man that we are talking about is also my father."

"Sakura! Oh Sakura dear, where are you?" Kagura's voice could be heard coming near the two teens. "Well, my aunt's calling for me. I have to go now." "But I still don't---" "That's fine. It seems you want proof so I'll give it to you. Just meet me at the Suzuka Resort in 2 hours. You do know where that is, right?" Takeshi merely nodded. "Good. Well, I'll be seeing you later. Bye!" With that, Sakura took hold of her mask and ran towards where Kagaru was before the woman could see that her niece and nephew had interacted with one another. The boy looked on until the girl disappeared through the corridor that lead to the stage. "A sister huh? If the guys ever found out, they are sure going to kill me." He chuckled and then walked towards an awaiting limousine.

**2 hours later**

**Suzuka Resort-Lobby**

"I'll be fine, Aunt Kagura, Uncle Sesshoumaru. Just go and enjoy yourselves. Don't bother yourself with me." For the last 15 minutes, Sakura has tried to persuade the two to leave for a while but has yet to make the older woman to agree. "Still---" "Kagura, let's just go. I've had enough of this petty conversation." Sesshoumaru said in a bored voice. Hearing what the man had said, Sakura encouraged the comment. "And besides, I can totally take out anybody who dares kidnap me so no worries there." "Fine! I give up. It seems that stubbornness runs in the family." Kagura gave both a blatant look before leaving outside. "Women…" Sesshoumaru muttered before he too left the building going after his wife.

Sakura sighed. 'Finally. I didn't think that persuading her would be that hard. Boy, was I completely wrong.' It wasn't long before someone tapped her shoulder from behind. Sakura left her thoughts and turned around. Before her was a smiling Takeshi. "Hey." The girl could only look at him, stunned. Takeshi grew concerned when Sakura didn't say anything. "Um, what's wrong? Are you okay?" At this, Sakura shook out of her reverie. "Oh, no. I'm all right. It's just, I never expected that you were actually coming here." "To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to come. But then, what you said earlier, it raised my curiosity and so decided to see of your statement is correct." "Very well. Follow me then." Sakura held a smirk before directing the boy to her suite.

When they got to their destination, Takeshi was awed by the room. "Man, this place is huge. It's even bigger than my room!" Sakura, meanwhile, was taking out something from a drawer. "You should blame dad. He keeps insisting that having this place built is a good thing for the economy. Ah! Here it is." She pulled out something that resembled a folder. She then tossed it at Takeshi who easily grabbed it. "Take a look inside. It has everything you need to know including pictures, birth certificates, videotapes, and whatnot." Takeshi was too occupied looking at a certain picture to hear what was said. It was a wedding picture of a happy Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"No way! I can't believe this…" Sakura took notice of what Takeshi was looking. "Yup. This proves that our parents were indeed together. And here," She then took out the birth certificate, "This has both of our names on it proving that we are the twin children of Inuyasha Takeda and Kikyou Yamada." By then, Takeshi was sitting down on one of the chairs, speechless. "So, what are you going to do now that you know the truth, bro? You can't just sit there forever, you know. What will it be, hmmm?" "I-I don't know. I mean, this is a really surprising outcome. To think that mother would keep this truth from me." Takeshi replied timidly and then looked at his sister. "What do you suggest I do now? You can't expect me to act innocent and normal in front of her now or ever."

Sakura then had a reserved smile plastered on her face. "It's not 'I', Takeshi. It's 'we'." "Huh? What do you mean?" "Ever since I knew who my mother and twin brother were, I've always wanted to meet you two in person. Now, that wish is halfway granted. What I'm trying to say is that we should switch places." "Isn't that a bit to---Wait a minute. Back up! Did you say switching places?" Sakura nodded. "Think about it. I get to finally meet mom while you can meet with dad. Don't you want that?" "I never actually considered that. However, even I did want to, there is one problem." Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow. "And what would that problem be?" "We may be twins but we don't exactly have the same gender. I don't think our parents would be fooled on who we are."

"Ah, don't worry. I just have the perfect plan for that." Sakura replied and took off for her room. When she came back, she was carrying a rather big briefcase. "What in the world is inside that thing?" Takeshi was taken by surprise. "You'll see." With that, Sakura placed the briefcase on the floor and opened it. Inside were a variety of interesting gadgets. She then took out a certain device. "Let's see. This should be enough." She pushed one of the buttons that was on the machine and a shock surged through the bodies of the twins. They both fainted and slowly collapsed on the floor.

It was only 30 seconds later that the siblings finally woke up. "Argh. What happened?" Takeshi asked and pulled himself up. When he looked at Sakura, he tried not to scream of horror. Instead of the girl, he was looking at an exact image of himself. "Well, from the way you are looking at me, it seems to work." Sakura, who indeed looked like her brother, stood up from her spot. Takeshi's eyes widened and looked down. Yup, he definitely was no longer himself physically saying. 'Oh my god. I have breasts!' "Before you do anything stupid, I just want to let you know that it's only an illusion. It's not like you got a gender exchange." Takeshi gave his sister a suspicious look before sighing in relief. "You better be right about this…" "You won't have to worry a thing. Now, for the next part." Walking to the briefcase again, she took out a small box and opened it to reveal a pair of tooth chips. She gave one to Takeshi.

"Here. Put this on your teeth." "Why? What's it for?" "It's a voice activating device. It copies the voice of anyone actually. I'll give it a try." She then took the remaining chip and placed it on the deepest part of her teeth. A test of saying "hellos" and slowly her voice changed to Takeshi's voice. In fact, she was an official clone now. "No way! Now, you really are like me." "Now you try it." "Okay." The boy did what Sakura told him to do. When finished, the twins had really switched bodies in appearance. There was no way a person can ever tell them apart. "Good. With that done, its time to talk about our schedules. That way, I'll know what I'll be doing as you while you'll know what you'll be doing as me. Got that?" "Aye, aye sir!"

**1 hour later…**

"…And that's all you need to know about mom and the others." "I can't believe you're the only male living in that place." "Eh, it's complicated." A knock came from the door. "Miss Sakura, you'd best finish your conversation with your friend. Mr. And Mrs. Takeda are coming." Whoever spoke the warning then left. "Well, it seems for me to go now. Good luck, Take---err, Sakura." Sakura left her suite through the door, leaving an expressionless Takeshi behind in her wake. 'Who needs luck anyways? I can take care of myself. Hopefully.' Minutes after the other "Takeshi" left, Sesshoumaru and Kagura showed up, their hands full of shopping bags. It was unfortunate for Sesshoumaru to be carrying the most. "Seriously, this town needs more malls and such." "Your one to talk Kagura. Since when did this Sesshoumaru went so low as to be a mere shopping bag carrier?" Kagura gave an unladylike snort. "Since you married me, dear. Your lucky that our girls don't shop much as I do."

"Done with your tour already?" Takeshi asked while trying to suppress a laugh. "Sorry to make you wait that long, Sakura. I hope you didn't cooped yourself in here." "Oh, don't worry. I did no such thing." 'Gosh, to think that she really is my aunt. Not only that, but I can't believe that I'm actually related to a Takeda. Man, this is one crazy world I'm living in.' What he didn't know is that it will even be more crazier once he meets Inuyasha and his "surprise".

**Yamada Manse-Front Yard**

When Sakura got to her destination without any mishap, she was dumbfounded to find that the place was more like a ghost town. "What is this, a haunted mansion? I can't see how he would tolerate this. Hmmm, two cars on the driveway…that must mean that they are inside. Well, here it goes." She rang the doorbell. Before long, the unclick of a lock could be heard and the door opened, revealing Sango. "Ah, Takeshi! I don't know where you went but come in. There is someone here that you'll be happy to meet." "Um, okay." Sakura went inside, closing the door behind her. Following Sango, the girl could hear voices getting closer and closer. 'This is it. Finally I can meet her face to face. Don't cry Sakura.' Finishing her thoughts, she found herself in the living room. Sitting on the couch was non other than Kikyou and Kaede talking.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but our guest has arrived." "Ah, Takeshi. It's good to see you aga---" Before she could finish her sentence, Sakura hugged her, brimming with tears. "What's this? Are these tears I see? Come now, Takeshi. It's only been 5 months since your aunt and I left. You can't possibly missed us that already?" Kikyou was surprised by the action her "son" was acting. "Oh, but I do mom. It felt like years. '16 years in fact.' Kikyou crouched down so that she was eye-level to Sakura. She wiped away a stray tear from the girl's cheek.

"It's alright now. I won't be leaving this place for a while so don't waste your tears on something like this anymore, okay?" The sobbing girl could only nod her head, not yet able to talk properly caused by the crying. "Good. Now, with that done, I want you meet a special person. You'll like him." 'Him? A guy huh? This could be trouble…'

**Takeda Manor-Courtyard**

Takeshi was disorientated when he saw that his father's place was full of unfamiliar people. The boy was even more surprised that they clapped when they saw him. "Look, its our favorite little samurai!" Takeshi was shocked to say the least. "Um, mind asking what's going on here?" he whispered to the servant that was attending him. "Don't be surprise, Lady Sakura. Your father has always give a party whenever you finish competing with other people." 'It seems someone's spoiled. Lucky. This has never happened to me before. Better enjoy it while it last.'

The chatting of the party guests stopped, however, when their host made his presence. Inuyasha's face looked like from someone who just won the lottery: pure joy. "Everyone, thanks for coming to this not-so-one-time event. This, of course, is for my dearest daughter. I am proud of her even though she only got a draw." Another round of applause came. 'Augh. No wonder he's not my role model and hero.' Just then, Kagome came out of the manor, went towards Inuyasha, and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, yes. Before I forget, I would like to announce one final, important thing. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to declare that I'm going to marry Miss Higurashi."

"WHAT!" Takeshi's exclamation was a surprise to behold. It was strange that some miles away, a certain familiar individual proclaimed the same thing.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end for chapter 4. That took a long time. Anyways, please R&R. And thanks for the reviews everyone. It's nice to see that at least one person likes this story. 


End file.
